There's Nothing I Fear
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Fill for the prompt "Puck/Kurt Titanic style" or something those lines on the Glee Angst Meme. Kurt as Rose, Puck as Jack, and Will as Cal. Other than that, and some scenes I'm changing it up. Different/Surprise ending.
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman wasn't a man of many words. He would do the work of two men to bring home enough money to pay for food for his mother and sister. He would bed a different woman every night after meeting with his best friend Finn Hudson at the local pub. (The women came to him easily, being the handsome young man that he was. Muscles that rippled with his every move, hazel colored eyes, and buzz cut dark hair.) But on this certain occasion... Well, he was unable to contain his excitement any longer.

"We're going to America, Finn!" Puck shouted, nearly turning over the rounded poker table when he rose from his seat.

Finn was a good looking man as well. What he lacked in muscle was made up for in his height and overbearing bone structure. He was shy and a bit too goofy for some peoples tastes. Puck never took notice of any bad qualities in his friend, though. They were drinking buddies, they didn't necessarily require tight emotional ties.

"We're... gonna go to America..." Finn mumbled, his brown eyes wide. He looked up at Puck, the royal flush he'd used to win the poker game grasped tightly in his hands. Several bills and coins, but most importantly, two 3rd class tickets, sat on the table in front of him. "We're taking the Titanic... to America..."

"You bet your massive ass we're going to America!" Puck exclaimed happily, shoving the money into his pockets. The tickets would stay out. The other three men they had played against watched unhappily as Puck and Finn shouldered their bags. A Spanish man elbowed the other man who had bet the tickets in the first place hard in the ribs, grunting out menacing words of distaste.

"You two boys best hurry your tushes, then." A well endowed woman called from the next table. "Titanic is leaving in less than..." She glanced at the clock. "Six minutes."

The friends exchanged worried looks before awkwardly running out the door, trying to keep all of their possessions inside of their undone bags.

...

A brown haired, blue eyed young man frowned at another older man who had been looking at him expectantly. The older man was struggling to hold three large suitcases and was apparently waiting for the brunette male to take hold of one.

The young male's name was Kurt Hummel. Son of Burt Hummel, who had only recently agreed for Kurt to become betrothed to William Schuester, a well known voice coach. William Schuester was a genius, and had ties to many people who worked in the music industry. Kurt hadn't voiced it, but the only reason he'd agreed to marry William was the chance of becoming a star and making something of himself.

Kurt straightened his pristine bangs under the Panama hat he was wearing. "Do you have any idea how much this jacket costs? A lot more than you're worth. I expect you to take the luggage yourself." He sidestepped the man and moved to follow his fiance and his competition, Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry was William's star. His attention was always filled with Miss Berry. She had known William even before Kurt had, so she was very possessive of the older man. He had given her many promises of becoming a star on Broadway. His promise to Kurt? An enormous wedding. Kurt grimaced at the rock the held down his ring finger.

"Darling, you'll have to move fast enough." William jogged back to Kurt and placed a hand on the small male's back.

Kurt was about to snap a reply but Miss Berry flounced over, all gaudy frills and lace. "Come on, Will! I want to get to the piano room to practice for my big debut as soon as possible." She chirped as she dragged the red haired man away.

With a sigh, Kurt looked back down the road they had arrived from. His father was probably still in bed, as they had said their goodbyes the night before. He briefly considered rushing back and giving up on working towards his dream. He liked working on automobiles, he would be able to make a quiet, simple life for himself. "No," He muttered to himself, clenching his fists. "I will do this."

...

Their room was near the bottom of the boat, a small, unpainted room with two bunkbeds. It was shabby, but Puck couldn't care less. He was on the Titanic. He was going to America, his mother and sister would be following his lead as soon as they could. Life was good.

The other two men in the room, after Finn and Puck had introduced themselves, watched as Finn and Puck playfully squabbled over who would sleep where. Needless to say, they were a bit confused when their original planned bunkmates hadn't shown up.

Pocketing his cigarettes, Puck turned to Finn. "How about we go check out the deck? We're gonna be spending some time on this beauty, might as well get to know her."

Finn grinned and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Sure thing."

...

Kurt wasn't impressed. His cabin was covered in floral which definitely was not his taste. It was the last time he'd ever leave the decor decisions up to Will. Just because he wasn't interested in women didn't mean he was women.

William was a bit disappointed when Kurt showed no enthusiasm to go up onto the dock as the ship set sail. Kurt said that he'd much prefer to stay in his suite and take a long hot bath. The older man allowed Rachel to once again drag him away.

When Kurt was sure Will was gone he stripped himself of his jacket and folded it neatly. He decided that he'd pick his own outfit for that nights dinner before bathing and shuffled over to his suitcase.

...

It was late in the evening, and most dinner courses were being served. Puck had eaten quickly down in the third class dining hall and then had excused himself from Finn who had been joking around with a handicapped man named Artie. He was sitting on a wooden bench, the back deck of the shop completely empty.

As he took a drag of his cigarette he wondered what his life would be like in America. There were many things he enjoyed doing. There were also many things he was good at. One of them was music. He considered himself both a terrific singer and guitarist. Though, as nice as it sounded, Puck highly doubted he'd become a performer. He was a logical thinker, after all. It was nice to dream, though.

He was just about to get up and return to Finn when rushed footsteps passed him by.

Puck stood up and squinted his eyes to get a better look at the backrailing of the ship. His breath caught in his throat when he made out that a figure was climbing over said railing. Were they off of their rocker?

He flicked his cigarette away and hurried over to the figure whom he was now able to distinguish as male.

"You've gotta be ten kinds of crazy to be standing over the railing of ship going over the Atlantic Ocean, don't ya think?" Puck started, putting up a calm demeanor as he rested his arms on the railing next to the man. Sure, Puck was terrified. He really didn't want to have memories of some random stranger committing suicide for the rest of his life. Him being calm would hopefully keep the other guy calm.

"I'm not crazy." Snapped the blue eyed brunette whom Puck thought looked like he was 12. "I'm just through."

"Through?" The man parroted. "Through with what? Life? There's much better things you could do than jump off the back of a ship."

The brunette scoffed and trembled as a sharp wind blew. Puck then took notice of just how tiny this kid was. "Ha! A mere third classer trying to give me advice? Don't flatter yourself. As if I'd ever take it."

Puck, not at all affected by the male's words, just shrugged. "Suit yourself. Enjoy your freezing swim."

...

Kurt would've jumped. No. He just would've simply closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall.

And yet, he'd allowed this (good looking) man to somehow give him second thoughts. He told himself it was just because the seawater would ruin his pristine outfit. Not because he really didn't want to die.

"I... um... I don't really like cold water." Kurt mumbled as the man turned to walk away.

The man laughed and lit a cigarette. "Who does?"

Kurt was beginning to feel embarrassed and his face flushed. "I'm really not crazy. I swear."

"You've said that already. Here, if you'll allow me to, I'll help you back around."

With a nod, Kurt shakily took his outstretched hand, doing his best not to look down at the dark ocean he would be meeting if he made the slightest wrong move. He moved his feet inch by the tiniest inch until he was fully facing the man.

"I'm... um... My name's Kurt Hummel."

"Noah Puckerman. Call me Puck."

Kurt grimaced as he kept his grip on Puck's hand. "That's a wretched nickname. I think Noah is better."

Puck shrugged once more. "Whatever suits your needs." He grabbed Kurt's other hand and kept him steady. "Ready to come over the less crazy side?"

"I'm not-"

"Crazy," The short haired man finished. "I know. Now come on, step up."

Kurt smiled timidly before moving to carefully step onto the railing. Unfortunately, he didn't make it very far before his foot slipped. Both of his feet fell from their perch and his life flashed before his eyes as he felt himself falling. He had brief inner mind monologue, telling himself that it was his fault and this had been what he had come out here for. That he should just accept it.

A strong jerk on his arms brought Kurt back to reality. He was dangling over the Atlantic ocean, his life in a man's hands who he'd only just met. He was terrified, his hands were slipping. They'd been sweaty already. "Noah! Noah, please don't let go! I can't... I don't wanna die!" He cried, unable to stop himself from looking down at the horrifying waters below.

Puck's teeth were clenched as he held onto Kurt, trying to pull with every ounce of strength he had. If his heart was beating fast enough, it surely just about lept out of his chest when one of Kurt's hands slipped from his grasp.

Kurt screamed, tears streaming from his wide eyes.

"I've... I've got you..." Puck panted out, using both of his hands on Kurt's arm. "If you go... I go... Now..." With a loud grunt, he pulled with everything he had, throwing his body weight back. It worked, and he was able to pull Kurt up far enough to where he throw himself over the railing, sending them both tumbling onto the wooden deck.

Kurt looked down at Puck from his perch on top of him, both of their chests heaving. "Talk about a near death experience, huh?" Puck grinned goofily before letting his head fall back against the ground, shutting his eyes.

"Noah... Thank y-... William?"

Kurt practically jumped off of Puck's chest and allowed the man to sit up. Will stepped towards the two, Rachel on his heels. "What's going on here, Kurt?"

"It's not what it seems..." Kurt stated, glancing down at Puck who was pulling himself into a standing position.

Rachel stepped forward, a stern look on her face. "Not what it seems? You were... all over this man!" She spat out. Kurt rolled his eyes, of course Rachel would try to make him look bad in front of Will. Sure, she was a good person at heart, but she really needed to learn when to watch her tongue.

"He's telling the truth, lady." Puck grumbled, frowning when he wasn't able to get his lighter to catch. "Your boyfriend needed some assistance which resulted in a tumble."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Her... boyfriend...? No way. I'd rather cut my tongue out than be Miss Berry's lover." Rachel frowned at Kurt's sharp words. "I'm Mr. Schuester's betrothed." He gestured to the curly haired man.

Puck choked. "Wait... What?" Two men? Engaged? There was no way...

"Never mind about that." Will dismissed with a wave of his hand. He stepped over to his fiance and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What happened, darling? What does this man mean when he said you needed assistance?"

Looking to Puck for help, Kurt blanched. "I uh... I leaned over... Too far?"

Will blinked, confused.

"The railing." Puck stated. "He saw something, right?"

"Yeah!... Uh, yes. I thought I saw... dolphins..."

"What a silly boy you are." Rachel chided, crossing her arms. Her exposed collarbone was covered in goosebumps. "Well, I'm chilled to the bone. I suggest we head inside to sit by the fire."

"I agree." Without another glance at Puck, Will guided Kurt away from the man, asking if he was alright and if there was anything he needed. Ignoring his fiance, Kurt glanced over his shoulder and spared his life saver a small smile.

Puck nodded before heading towards his own quarters.

...

As he recalled the earlier events of the evening to Finn, Puck couldn't help but keep thinking of Kurt. The young man was... He was something. Puck liked how he was snippy, yet still a bit goofy... Not to mention he was gorgeous. Puck kept telling himself he wasn't... he couldn't be attracted to him. He was a MAN. Besides, Puck had been with him for what? All of six minutes? And half of them were spent hanging over an ocean. Noah Puckerman wasn't that easily attracted.

"You're talking about this person as if you're attracted to him. 'His blue eyes were just so horrified, if he was going in, I was going with him'. Sounds a little... you know." Finn noted.

So maybe he was attracted to Kurt in the slightest... tiniest way possible. "He uh... looked like my mom?" Puck tried. He didn't want to come along as some kind of creep to his best friend.

"Puck, that's even weirder."

Puck sighed. "Okay, so maybe I did kind of think he was good looking. It was dark, okay? He was small, his voice was effeminate. I just can't help myself. There's something about him that just... draws me in."

Finn shrugged and fell back onto his thin mattress. "What ever floats your, " He knocked on the steel wall. "boat. " The large man grinned. "See what I did there? Funny, right?"

"I bet you've been planning that since we got on this ship."

"Pretty much."

...

Kurt knew he had been fine earlier in the day. He was feeling better about himself and what was going to become of his life by the time dinner was being served. He'd dressed fabulously and he knew it. All in all he was feeling a lot better than when he'd boarded the Titanic.

That is, until William, Rachel, and himself had some dinner guests Kurt had been unaware that would be joining them. Mercedes Jones was the only good one out of the bunch. She was a young African woman, around Kurt's age of 19, who was positively beaming the whole night. She and Kurt had gotten along immediately. With her was her father,mother, and older brother. A woman name Sue Slyvester had also joined them. She was a powerful woman, but barely paid any mind to Kurt after initially telling him he had "Pear shaped hips.". Her night was filled mostly with snarky quips about William. Apparently those two just really didn't like eachother.

The worst was Sandy Ryerson. He'd originally assumed that Will and Rachel were engaged but when he'd found out about Will and Kurt's relationship he seemed to absolutely have a field day. "Isn't that... scandalous?" He had whispered into Kurt's ear, everyone elses attention was on someone else. "Men who are interested in eachother just aren't accepted in society. You're making a bold move, don't you think?" Kurt jumped when he felt Sandy's hand on his thigh.

"Not only by coming out as a queer male would you ruin your life, but William's as well." Sandy sneered creepily. "You won't make it anywhere. I don't even know why you bother. William's told me about your vocal range. No one wants to hear a man sing a woman's part. It's uncanny."

Kurt had slapped Sandy's hand away and shoved away from the table, not even bothering to excuse himself. He just simply ran and ended up at the end of the ship.

Kurt knew he would have to look for Noah the next day. He needed to thank him properly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews! And so many watches! WOWOWOWOWOW. You guys are awesome. 3

As you lovely readers know, ('cause, I mean, who hasn't watched this movie at least once? I've had to have seen it like 9 times... Even though I usually stop it before Jack dies. XD) when Jack and Rose fall for each other they fall HARD and they fall FAST. I just want you to keep this in mind. I know I'd be a little peeved reading this, seeing them fall for each other after like what, 5 minutes?. "OMG PUCK AND KURT ARE SOOOO OOC. BLEH."

Ummm... The song in this chapter is called My Melancholy Baby originally performed by... -rushes to wiki- William Frawley. I knew it because of Judy Garland though. XD

Please enjoy and review!

...

The day was warm. Puck was sitting on a lounge chair watching as a small group of children played Jacks together. His guitar was perched in his lap and he lazily plucked at the strings, humming lightly.

"You play the guitar? I'm impressed."

Puck looked up and cracked a smile. Kurt Hummel was standing there, looking stunning in the daylight, his hand perched on his hip. "Just one of my many talents." Puck answered charmingly.

"Other than talking people out of suicide?" Kurt joked, obviously coming to terms with the fact he was truly about to jump into the freezing ocean. "Which, by the way, I haven't thanked you for." Kurt sat down on the chair next to Puck's. "You not only convinced me not to jump, but you pulled me back. You put yourself in danger... Thank you, Noah."

The larger man didn't say anything for a moment, he just observed the brunette next to him. He just couldn't explain the undeniable attraction he was feeling towards Kurt. After a moment, he stood up, slinging his guitar onto his back. "Are you free? Would you like to take a walk?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow before shrugging. "Sure. I'm free. I'm sure William and Miss Berry are having tons of good times in the piano room. Apparantly the acoustics are divine." He rolled his eyes as he stood up as well. "Let's walk."

...

"I can't believe Mr. Hudson isn't still infuriated with you. I mean, you left his once betrothed with child." Kurt chuckled as they stopped at a railing on the side of the ship. The sun was setting and they'd spent the whole day together. They had even gotten lunch and eaten out on the deck. Kurt honestly couldn't remember a time he'd felt this comfortable with someone who wasn't his father. "I hope... Miss Fabray, was it? I hope she's doing well with her new family."

"She is." Puck grinned. "I'll definitely have to write her when we reach land. That'll be the second thing I do."

"And the first?" Kurt inclined his head towards the only slightly older man.

Resting his arms on the rail, Puck smiled thoughtfully. "I'm gonna find me a job and make sure my mother and sister are able to make it to their new home."

Kurt leaned his back against the rail, closing his eyes as the breeze rustled his hair. "Respectable."

"So how did you and Mr. Schuester get together? Aren't you like ten years his junior?" Puck wondered.

"It was like... Two years ago when I was seventeen." Kurt turned to face Puck. "I still wanted to become a star so I convinced my father to pay for vocal courses. William was my teacher. I didn't realize he had any romantic inclinations towards me until three months ago he asked for my hand out of the blue. I figured it would be my big break, going to America with a well known vocal coach as his partner..." He fiddled with his engagement ring sadly.

"But?" Puck prodded.

"But apparently that wasn't at all what William had in mind. I'm only here to be on his arm. Miss Berry is to be his star."

With a frown, Puck looked out at the water. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"No need. Heh, maybe we should be street performers together when we arrive in New York." Kurt mumbled sarcastically. He was taken aback when Puck snapped towards him, his face lit up like a candle. "What?" He asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it! Come on!"

Kurt blanched as Puck grabbed a hold of his arm and started dragging him to a crowded spot on the deck. "What are you doing, Noah?" He exclaimed as he was pulled along. Puck continued to ignore him until they made it to a decent area on the deck, surrounded by people.

"Name a song." Puck told Kurt. "Make sure you know the words."

"W-What?"

"Street performers! You sing, I'll play!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked around. "No. No way. I couldn't possibly..." He leaned closer to the guitarist. "In front of all these people?" He whispered.

Puck shrugged. "Why not? I'm pretty damn good. But if you think you can't sing a silly little song-"

"My Melancholy Baby."

"Huh?"

As he loosened his cravat, Kurt sighed. "My Melancholy Baby. Do you know it?"

Puck grinned and nodded, setting himself in a chair. With a glance at Kurt, he started strumming at his guitar.

_Come to me my melancholy baby,_

_Cuddle up and don't be blue . . ._

_All your fears are foolish fancy, maybe_

_You know dear that I'm in love with you!_

Even though at first he had been terrified, Kurt was starting to feel empowered by the encouraging crowd that was growing. He noticed his friend that he had briefly made the night before, Mercedes in the small mass of people smiling at him. He swayed his body lightly as he picked up the next verse.

_Every cloud must have a silver lining_

_Wait until the sun shines through_

_Smile my honey dear, while I kiss away each tear_

_Or else I shall be melancholy too!_

Puck ended the song there and cockily accepted the applause from the crowd, standing up next to Kurt who was taking the praise just as well. He ruffled his new companion's hair with mirth, enjoying the look of mock annoyance from Kurt. Yeah, he definitely could see himself falling for this kid. He wasn't even going to deny it to himself anymore. It wasn't even that he wanted to bed Kurt like he did with all the women he'd been with. He just wanted to... be around him.

"Very impressive indeed." Kurt smiled.

"Told you."

...

Somehow after their little performance, Mercedes had managed to rope Puck into coming to dinner in the first class hall that night. Puck was a bit skeptical at first. He didn't know the first thing about proper dining etiquette. "I can't go, " The ripped man mumbled. "I don't have a suit."

"Nonsense. You're just about the same the size as my brother. He wouldn't mind if you wore one of his." Mercedes chided, her brown eyes raking him up and down. She passed it off as if she was only checking his size.

Puck rubbed the back of his shaved head. He was going to need another hair cut soon. "I guess so... Kurt?" He looked to the young man who was picking at his cuticles.

Kurt nodded and flipped his bangs from his eyes. "I'd like for you to come to dinner with us, Noah Puckerman."

...

After being manhandled to get him bathed and dressed just right, Puck found himself with Mercedes on his arm as they descended the grand stairs that led into the dining room. He was nervous. He knew he could easily offend someone with the slightest slip of the tongue or maybe by even using the wrong spoon. Mercedes had assured him that she would make sure she was sitting in the seat next to him and that he had nothing to worry about. Easy for her to say, she wasn't the man crushing on another engaged man.

Puck nearly tripped over himself on the last step when he spotted Kurt, all dolled up in an extravagant suit. He looked amazing, so distinguished and yet still so young. Mercedes quirked an eyebrow at Puck when he tensed. She hadn't really seen that one coming.

When he turned around, Kurt's face lit up when he saw the two friendly faces. "Hello you two. Mercedes, " he grabbed the black girl's hand and laid a small kiss on it. "You're looking exsquisite. And Noah," He smirked at the uncomfortable man. "You look stuffy."

He knew Kurt was joking, so Puck lightly rapped the younger man on the back of his head. "Brat." He chuckled.

"Oh, you know I kid. Noah, you clean up very well. You're very handsome." Kurt looked at Puck admiringly. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Rachel leading Will by his arm over to the dinner table. He turned back to his friends. "Got another arm?" He wondered.

Puck flushed the slightest bit but cleared his throat and held out his free arm which Kurt hooked his own arm through immediately. Mercedes grinned. "Shall we?"

...

Kurt was sitting across from Puck, watching with a smile as Mercedes would lightly smack his hand when Puck would reach for the wrong fork or spoon. The brunette could barely contain his laughter when Puck was passed the small dish of caviar and dipped his finger in to taste test before globbing it onto his plate.

Kurt glanced over at his fiance who smiled fondly at him before looking at Puck who was joking around loudly with Mercedes. The brunette sighed lightly. There was just something about the man that he couldn't help but gravitate towards.

"So, Mr. Puckerman, was it?" Rachel sat forward in her seat, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand. "What exactly is it that you do?" She asked. The rest of the table looked to Puck who had been stuffing butter covered bread into his mouth.

With a barely contained giggle, Kurt watched as Puck's eyes widened and he awkwardly swallowed, brushing the crumbs from his hands onto his plate. "I do... odd jobs, I suppose." Puck answered. "Just before I left I was doing plumbing. Fixing pipes and such."

"William, dear, Noah is actually quite the musician. He plays the guitar beautifully." Kurt complimented, a smirk set on his full lips that Kurt couldn't help but stare hungrily at.

"Is that so?" The curly haired man stated, genuinely interested. "I heard about your little performance. I'd love to hear you play sometime."

"Sure." Puck nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. It wasn't that Will wasn't a nice guy. Puck just didn't like him, and it had everything to do with him marrying Kurt.

Out of the corner of his eye Kurt noticed Sandy leering at him knowingly. It was making him uncomfortable. He used his napkin to wipe daintily at the corners of his mouth before standing up. "I believe I'm going to turn in early. Please excuse me."

Puck looked up at the the young man, clearly disappointed. "Kurt?"

Kurt spared Puck a quick look before leaning down and whispering something into Mercedes' ear. Mercedes grinned and nodded. After that, Kurt waggled his fingers at the table and sashayed away.

Once she was sure everyone's attention was elsewhere, Mercedes spoke into Puck's ear quickly and quietly. Puck visibly brightened. The two were oblivious to the fact that Rachel Berry was watching them with a scowl.

...

Kurt was waiting for Puck where Mercedes said he would be at the dining hall entrance. The younger male must have quickly gone to his quarters because he was in a much simpler ensemble of a button up shirt, vest, and gray slacks. Puck was glad Mercedes had offered to take his jacket and tie.

"Hello Noah." Kurt greeted, sweeping his bangs away from his forehead. He didn't wait for Puck to return the greeting before he started walking out of the entrance hall. "I figured you could take me to where you reside. This way I'll kind of get an idea of where you come from." He turned to Puck who was jogging towards him to keep up. "Wouldn't you say it's a good idea?"

Puck fell into stride next to the brunette with a slightly confused look. "You wanna go down? Kurt, the people are kind of rowdy down there. I don't know..."

With a cluck of his tongue, Kurt crossed his arms. "I am a grown man, Noah. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Well... If you insist." Puck smirked and wrapped an arm around the shorter man's shoulders. Both of them tensed for a moment before relaxing. "I'll show you how to really have fun."

...

Kurt was dizzy with mirth... Well, that and the two to three mugs of beer he had chugged with Puck were probably helping with the dizzyness as well. He was swaying happily along with the loud music that most likely wouldn't be acceptable upstairs. The third cigarette of his life was in one hand and the handle of a beer mug was in the other. He was enjoying just simply sitting and watching Puck playfully dance with a pretty Latina girl. The girl's blonde friend had offered to dance with Kurt, who had politely declined. It wasn't that he was against the fact of dancing with a female, Kurt just wasn't sure he was sober enough to even attempt dancing.

As he danced, Puck found himself occasionally locking eyes with Kurt who would flush and look down, busying himself with a drag of his cigarette. When the song ended, the girl he was dancing with who had earlier introduced herself as Santana, offered that he come back to her cabin with her and her friend. Puck glanced back at Kurt and smiled at the male before declining. As she shrugged and sauntered off, Puck briefly wondered what the hell he had been thinking. Normally he would've been all over her and her friend... And yet all he wanted to do was spend time with Kurt.

Puck wandered back to Kurt and fell into the seat across from him. He plucked the cigarette right from Kurt's lips and pressed it between his own, inhaling. Kurt sputtered for a moment before grabbing the cigarette back with a triumphant smirk. "I think you should dance." Puck stated, this time stealing Kurt's beer.

"I think you're off your rocker. I'm feeling lightheaded. I'm lucky if I can stand."

Finishing off Kurt's beer, Puck slammed the mug onto the wooden table and stood up. He wiped at his mouth with his sleeve and then tugged Kurt into an uneasy standing position. "Let's test that theory!" Puck cried happily, punching his fist into the air as the next song started.

At first, their dancing was sloppy and awkward. Their hands groped around, unsure of where was appropriate to stay. Kurt did his best to stay stable, keeping his eyes on his barely moving feet. Puck, on the other hand, was beginning to feel embarrassed of the fact that he was dancing with another male.

When Kurt tripped over his feet, his hands landed on Puck's shoulders to keep himself from falling. Puck's hands slid down to his waist and their eyes locked and their moves began to connect with the rhythm of the music. Soon, they were both jumping around with the beat, laughing at eachother's antics and doing their best to stay close to eachother.

Kurt truely thought he'd never been happier as his arms locked around Puck's neck and they spun around, his feet slightly leaving the floor.

...

Rachel was in shock as she made her way down the plush carpeted hall of the first class quarter's towards Will's room. Kurt was drinking beer? Smoking? Flirting with some strange man? Disgusting! Not that she had anything against homosexuality. It was just the thought of how it would affect William... How it would affect her career.

She pounded on the door to William's suite for a few moments before the extravagant door finally opened. Will stood there, a bit flushed and dishevled. Over his shoulder, Rachel noticed a red headed maid busying herself with dusting off a picture frame. She ignored the high tension between the two and stood her ground.

"William, I need to talk to you about Kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Last chapter guys. I apologize for the shortness of this fic. I was hoping for atleast 15,000 words, but this is the way it played out. The only thing I had planned was the ending. I hope you enjoyed! (I will be posting another chapter so I can expand on somethings. Like... An epilogue/authors note thing.)

...

The second floor stair well was empty. The only sound was the echoing laughter throughout the halls. Puck and Kurt sat side by side, joking around with impressions and good hearted insults.

Kurt wiped his tears that had came with the laughter away from the corners of his eyes. He let out a breath of air and leaned back on his elbows, not caring at all that his shirt could very well get dirty. "Today has been a very good day." He whispered with mirth.

With a glance at his watch, Puck shook his head. " 'S not today anymore. It's tomorrow." He noted.

"I see." Kurt smiled. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his trousers. "I should probably retire to my quarters."

Puck stood up as well, a bit too quiet for the lightness of the situation. He stepped closer to Kurt and placed a hand lightly on his hip. Kurt glanced down at his hand before looking up at Puck's face.

"Noah... What are we doing?" The blue eyed brunette asked, almost breathlessly.

"I think you should know by now, Mr. Hummel..." The taller man whispered huskily. When Kurt's eyes fluttered closed he took it as his chance and leaned in closer. He didn't notice when Kurt's eyes snapped open and when his lips landed on a surface he was slightly disappointed to find it was the man's cheek. Kurt had turned away from what should've been an amazing kiss.

Pushing his hands against Puck's chest, Kurt took the first step up the stairs. He took the first back to where he needed to be. "Noah... I... You... You're amazing..." Kurt stuttered out, fumbling with the hem of his once neat shirt. "But... we're not supposed to be doing this. I need to be safe. This isn't... You're not..."

"I get it." Puck frowned. "I'm not rich. I'm not successful. I'm just 'a mere third classer', remember? Come on, Kurt. Say it. It's 'cause that guy has money and shit and I don't." He didn't wait for an answer before turning and walking down the steps in the opposite direction of Kurt.

Kurt let him go.

...

The next morning Kurt sat in front of the vanity in his room rubbing a cream on his face while William was sitting beyond him on Kurt's bed. Rachel, for once, was not around which Kurt was relieved about. He really wasn't in the mood for her antics.

"Is there anything you have planned for today? Maybe we could spend some time together..." Kurt offered tentatively, capping his cream and pivoting in his chair to face Will.

William shrugged, something he rarely did. "Probably. Besides, don't you have plans with Puck? ... Or is it 'Noah' to you since you're so close?" He accentuated his accusation with a glare.

"No," Kurt frowned. "No I do not. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use that tone with me."

"Rachel told me that you were with him last night, Kurt." The red haired man growled, standing up, stalking towards the young man who was frozen in his chair. "And you know what? I wasn't even that upset."

"What do... What do you mean?"

William leaned closer. "I mean I don't think we're right for eachother."

Standing up as well, Kurt shook his head. "No... William, darling, you're not thinking of leaving me... are you?" The brunette stepped closer, grabbing whom he hoped was still his fiance's arm. "Please, there must be something we can do... I can do to fix this. There's nothing between me and Noah Puckerman. It lasted but a day, what we have, it's-" Kurt knew he was spouting nonsense. He truly did feel that there was something special between Noah and he. He just knew if he pursued it he could very well be giving up being comfortable... Being safe.

"You and I both know that what we have doesn't go beyond mere friendship. Kurt, you haven't even allowed me to kiss your lips. Maybe we should end our engagement." The older man lightly tugged his arm away.

"No! No, William. Please. Give me another chance. Tonight we'll go to dinner. Just us, okay? We'll... I'll do whatever you want, darling. Please." Kurt pleaded.

With a sigh, Will nodded. "I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I suppose a dinner would be alright. Tonight at 8."

Kurt smiled with relief. "Yes. Tonight at 8, then. I'll be sure to make myself presentable"

Will smiled as well, leaning in to place a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "You're always presentable, my dear. I'll see you tonight." He pivoted on his heel and walked out the door.

With a dreary moan, Kurt allowed himself to fall to his bed. He agreed with what Will had to say. What they had really wasn't anything more than a friendship, maybe even less. They were teacher and student. Even though Kurt hadn't known Noah for even a week, he knew he had fallen for the man.

...

At the same time Puck was laying on his own bed, staring up at the bottom of Finn's bunk. He hadn't moved from that spot since he'd rolled himself there hours before. He'd told Finn, who had given him his sympathy, but really didn't have any comforting advice, which Puck hadn't expected.

Puck should've known better, he told himself. Kurt was pampered, he needed to be pampered. Puck wouldn't be able to do that for him... But God, did he want to.

He wanted to keep that smile on Kurt's face. (Even though he'd already failed at doing so.) He wanted to create more music with him... He wanted to love Kurt and be loved in return.

It would never work, though. Because Puck was just a "Mere Third Classer".

...

Kurt had just finished getting ready and, even though he knew he was a bit early, he nervously made his way to William's room. Okay, so he was a lot early. It was barely five in the evening, but Kurt needed all the reassurance that he could get. He needed to tell himself he was making the right decision. He just couldn't wait.

He adjusted his collar nervously before sliding the key William had given him the first day on the ship into it's slot. He looked around the main sitting room curiously. It was completely empty and Kurt had assumed that red headed maid would be shuffling around. Kurt stepped in further and quietly shut the door, unsure whether he should call out or not, thinking maybe his fiance was sleeping in the bedroom.

His suspicions were disregarded when he heard voices coming from the bedroom. Giggling and breathy whispers. Kurt bit his lip. No. William wouldn't... Would he...?

With a shaking hand, Kurt grasped the doorknob to the bedroom and slowly turned and pushed.

...

"Noah."

With a start, Puck turned around. There stood the object of his affections, looking as if he was going to flee at any moment. "Kurt... What are you doing here?"

The bow of the ship was deserted, which was quite odd given the gorgeous view of the setting sun. Puck did his best to contain his smile as he stepped down from his perch on the railing.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm going to America."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He grumbled, stepping closer to the shorter man.

"Mercedes said you'd be out here... I've uh... I've decided that... I'd rather have happiness... I'd rather William have happiness as well..." Kurt kept his eyes fixed on the tips of his expensive leather shoes.

"What do you mean? Schue isn't happy with you or something?"

The brunette nodded. "I think he's in love with his maid, of all people. I saw them together today." He shook his head frantically at the look on Puck's face. "Nonono, it's not like that. He was... helping her clean... They just looked so relaxed. So happy." Kurt stepped closer. "I want that, Noah."

"Me too." Puck answered, without missing a beat. His heart soared at the look of bliss on Kurt's face. "I'd... like to kiss you now..." He mumbled, not wanting to get denied like the previous night.

Kurt looked terrified, his face flushing. "I've... never done this before... I don't know how..."

With a crooked smile, Puck leaned in and gently placed his lips on Kurt's.

Every kiss Puck had ever had before was completely forgotten when his lips touched Kurt's. Almost every kiss he'd experienced before had been rushed and way too hard. Kissing a man... Kissing Kurt was incredible. He was able to take it slow, and though he'd never admit it, Puck did his best to imagine it as his first kiss as well, carefully leading Kurt through the experience.

By the time their lips broke apart, their fingers were entwined, pressed snugly between their chests. Neither man made a move to back away from the other, they did their best to stay as close to the other as possible.

Unsure of what to say, they both just smiled at eachother.

...

"I wrote something for you."

"Oh?" Kurt looked up from where he was brushing his hair in the mirror in his sitting room, intrigued. "I'd love to read it." He placed his brush down on the desk and eagerly went over to where Puck was sitting on the love seat.

Puck scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "I actually... kinda wrote it for you to sing..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two wrinkled and folded napkins before handing them to Kurt who unfolded them gingerly. "I was hoping we could play music together... again..."

Kurt read through the lyrics and had to sit down by the second verse. The words were unbearably touching and deep. He bit his lip, trying to choke back a sob as tears threatened to spill. Noah had written it... for him? His hands trembled as he looked at the man. "Noah..." His voice cracked. "I'd love to..." Kurt frowned slightly and looked around the room. "You um... you don't have your guitar..."

Puck gestured towards the piano. "I'm not as good with it, but it will suffice for now."

Scrubbing at his eyes, Kurt nodded. "Right then. Shall you walk me through it?"

...

After much bashful protesting on Puck's part, Kurt had managed to safely tuck the lyrics of their song into the safe in his room. They had worked on it for hours, stopping only occasionally to take a drink or to exchange slow and sweet kisses. Kurt was convinced with both of their talents combined that they would make it together. Puck couldn't help but agree.

As they were about to leave Kurt's walk in closet where the safe was, they heard a voice calling out Kurt's name.

"It's Rachel!" Kurt hissed, pushing Puck into a rack of coats. "She can't know I'm with you. If she told anyone that Will and I's engagement has ended it'd cause an uproar between our families. Just... wait here." He rushed out of the closet, making sure to close the door after him.

"Uh... Good evening Miss Berry." Kurt stuttered, coming up behind the girl who jumped a bit.

"Kurt! You scared me!" Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand to her beating heart.

Kurt faked a smile and bowed his head. "My apologies. If I may ask, how did you get in my quarters?"

The girl glanced over her shoulder at the door. "I saw that it was cracked. I assumed you must have failed to shut it all the way. You must be careful of that, Kurt. You wouldn't want any unwelcome intruders."

Kurt bit back the insult that was just dying to come out as he inwardly cursed Puck (who had followed him in) for not closing the door all the way. "Well, thank you very much. I appreciate it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be turning in early tonight."

"Didn't you and William have a prior engagement tonight?"

"Yes, well, uh... I became ill... So I retired early..."

Rachel blinked as she headed towards the door. "William said the same thing..."

Once he was sure the girl was all the way out, Kurt ran to the closet and jumped on Puck. "You nit-wit!" Kurt laughed, clinging to the man. "You forgot to shut the door!"

"Now now, Mr. Hummel. I did no such thing." Puck grinned, holding onto Kurt just as tight. "How come you've never been polite and proper like that with me?"

"Because it would make me ill. Now, come on. There's something I wanna show you that's in the storage cabin." Kurt happily latched onto Puck's hand and tugged him out of the closet.

...

The automobile was a model Puck had never seen before. Kurt had opened the hood proudly, boasting that he and his father had rebuilt it from scraps and that it was Kurt's to keep. Puck had no idea what Kurt was going on about, but he was proud of the young man for whatever he had done. It looked nice, good and shiny. That was basically all Puck knew.

Kurt was still slightly out of breath when he opened the back door of the car and slid onto the bench seat. They hadn't realized that the workers in the engine room would chase after them until Puck and Kurt were able to duck away into the storage room and hide. They had held hands and laughed the entire time. He smiled lazily at Puck when he climbed in next to him and closed the door.

Puck studied Kurt for a moment, making sure to take in every exposed inch of the blue eyed man. "... You're gorgeous."

His face flushed, Kurt turned so he was fully facing Puck. "I think I'd like to... you know..." He reached up with trembling hands and unbuttoned the first of many buttons on his shirt.

Puck's eyes widened and he gulped. "A-Are you sure? We can-" He was shushed when Kurt leaned and and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "...wait..." He finished in a whisper when Kurt pulled away. The younger man continued to work on ridding of his shirt and Puck didn't need anymore reassurance.

The kisses were no longer sweet and gentle but were rushed and desperate and yet still as passionate. Their hands desperately tried to keep steady as they unbuttoned their own shirts. Kurt's was the first to slide off of his shoulders, and Puck's soon followed, forgotten at the floor of the car.

Kurt watched nervously as Puck awkwardly shimmied out of his trousers and undergarments. Kurt bit his lip. The man was definitely well endowed, and he wasn't even fully aroused yet. His breath hitched when Puck reached for the waistband of his pants. He had never been fully exposed to anyone before, he'd never done anything like this before. He wasn't a woman. Would Noah be dissapointed? Would he be disgusted? Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he lifted his hips and allowed Puck to slide his own trousers off.

When Puck made no sound or movement, Kurt timidly opened one eye and looked at him. Puck was entranced and Kurt was slightly relieved to see him looking almost as nervous as he was. "Kurt... I... I love you..."

Kurt let out a soft cry and threw his arms around the man. "I love you so much, Noah..."

The larger man made sure to gently lay his soon to be lover on the seat of the car. Their lips slid together as Kurt opened his exposed legs so Puck could nestle himself comfortably between them. Both of them knew there would be no penetration, as neither had any kind of lotion or lubricant. They broke apart and Kurt took Puck's much larger hand in his own and started placing gentle, open mouthed kisses on his palm. Puck bit back a moan as Kurt started using his tongue, sending sparks of pleasure down to his loins.

When Kurt was sure Puck's hand was glistening wet, he guided their hands down to their erections and cried out, throwing his head back, when they made contact with eachother. Kurt had been a good boy all of his life, only submitting himself to his own selfish desires and touching himself once at the tender age of 12. The feeling of Puck's hand wrapped tightly around both... pumping them together... it was incredible.

Their cries of pleasure were muffled as they desperately kissed, their bodies moving at a rushed pace, unsteadily trying to get closer to eachother.

Kurt was the first to let go, throwing his head back with a loud moan in his very first orgasm. His hand slammed against the fogged up window of his car, leaving a messy streak. Puck faltered only a moment, feeling the warm splash of semen land on his hand, but it only resulted in turning him on more, seeing his beloved in such pleasure. He picked up the pace of his strokes, feeling the need for release, his eyes tightly closed.

Puck's eyes opened when he felt a soft, warm hand join his own. Kurt was looking down at their joined hands in concentration and devotion. It was all Puck needed and he let himself release all over their hands and stomachs. He rode out the spasms before collapsing on top of his lover.

"I love you..."

...

Puck and Kurt had been up on the deck near the bow of the ship when it happened. The sound was loud and shrill, the force was strong, causing Kurt to stumble deeper into Puck's arms. The iceberg was enormous and it towered over the Titanic, an ominous sign of what was to come. The collision lasted about 10 seconds, sending chunks of ice onto the deck which the lovers were forced to narrowly dodge.

There was silence as the ship continued on. Puck and Kurt looked over the edge, shocked and slightly nervous. The ship had been hit fairly hard. What if water was able to get in? Kurt unconsciously moved closer to Puck, an uneasy feeling settling in both of their guts.

There wasn't anyone out on the deck, it was a frigid night, so it was understandable. Puck grabbed onto Kurt's hand and tugged him towards the double doors that led inside where there was sure to be people and answers.

...

The gasps and cries echoed through the ballroom where Kurt and Puck stood, their hands clasped tightly together, as a deck hand announced that the Titanic would sink. It wasn't the best decision on the deck hand's part to bluntly come out with it. The mass of bodies struggling to get either outside, to their quarters to gather their belongings, or find their loved ones was massive. The man was screaming over the voices, desperately trying to tell them to stay orderly and that first class women and children would be the first on the life boats.

Kurt looked up to Puck for reassurance which didn't recieve with the look of terror washed over the man's features. Kurt bit his lip and tightened his grip on Puck's hand. Life was just never easy, was it?

"I... I have to find Finn." Puck murmured, clearing his throat.

Kurt nodded. "Yes... And..." His voice trembled more than he would've liked it to. "And William, and Rachel, and Mercedes..."

Puck wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "We'll find them..."

...

Mercedes was with her family in the sea of people out on the deck, her hand clasped tightly in her father's grasp when Kurt and Puck found them. She immediately engulfed them both in an embrace. "You guys, come with us..." She pleaded, casting a quick glance at her impatient family as they were pushed and shoved. "My father... He uh... He took precautionary methods before we embarked... We have a secured lifeboat..."

"Mercedes, come on!" Her father cried, keeping his hold on her hand. Her brother was making sure her mother wouldn't faint.

Kurt looked around him at the swarm of terrified people, seeking out any familiar faces. "We... We can't..."

Puck nodded in agreement. "There's still people we have to make sure are safe..."

"Mercedes!" The girl teared up as she was dragged away, this time by her father and brother. "I love both of you!" She sobbed as she stumbled backwards. "I'll see you on land, okay?"

Kurt's shoulders shook and he buried his face in Puck's chest. He was just so scared, and he was unable to watch as his possible one chance for survival was whisked away... He just couldn't bring himself to take seats from people who really needed them... His eyes widened in realization and he shoved Puck in the direction of where Mercedes had gone.

"Kurt? Wha-"

"Go with her, Noah!" Kurt sobbed, scrubbing at his eyes. "I'll find Mr. Hudson for you! Just please... Please get off of the ship... I don't want you..." He choked. "I don't want you to die... please... Please, Noah..."

Puck felt tears of his own springing to his eyes and he tightly embraced his beloved, despite the rushing people on either side of them. "I'm never leaving you, Kurt... Never." He pressed his lips to the crown of Kurt's head.

"PUCK!"

The pair looked up to see a panting Finn push his way through the crowd. They were surprised to see him cradling a crying Rachel in his arms. "Mis-... Rachel?" Kurt reached up and brushed the girl's hair from her teary eyes. She only cried harder, partially in relief when she saw Kurt's face. "What happened?" He wondered.

"I..." She sniffed. "I got pushed down and twisted my-my ankle..."

"Luckily I got to her before she could get trampled." Finn explained, holding the shivering girl closer to his chest. He scanned the side of the ship, the lifeboats were being filled rapidly. "Is... Can we get on one of the boats?"

"Rachel," Kurt grabbed Rachel's face and forced her to look at him. "You remember Mercedes, right? Go down this way," He pointed in front of them, making sure Finn could see as well. "Tell her I sent you. She'll have seats on their boat for you, alright?"

Rachel whimpered, shaking her head. "Kurt... No... You have to come too... Don't... don't leave me alone..."

Puck smiled reassuringly. "Finn's a good guy. He'll take care of you. Me and Kurt will get on the next boat, right?"

Kurt swallowed his tears away. "R-Right. That boat? It's uh... it's dirty." He smiled shakily. "I found a cleaner one... J-just over... over there, okay?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You'd better get going..."

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Rachel sobbed as Finn and Puck exchanged heartfelt looks, possibly saying goodbye to eachother. "For everything... You've... You've always been my best friend..."

...

It was too much. The noise. The bodies. The cold. Puck wasn't sure how much more he'd be able to handle. The ship was well on it's way down. The boats were almost all gone. There were still thousands of people rushing around, even more frantic than ever.

They hadn't found Will nor the maid he'd been infatuated with. They had a brief run-in with Sue Slyvester who had assured them they had made it out on an earlier life boat. Puck and Kurt desperately hoped for their safe return to land.

... They were unsure of their own.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Kurt turned from looking out at the dark sea to Puck, their faces illuminated by the flares that were being shot off. "Noah... I can't swim..." He whimpered, his shoulders shaking.

Puck gulped, surveying the area. Their options were slim. He was growing weary. "Kurt... I'm leaving our decision up to you."

"I'm..." Kurt's voice cracked. "I'm tired..." His eyes landed on the door, leading inside.

The taller man's eyes widened briefly before he understood what Kurt meant and where he was meaning to look. "Then..." He swallowed nervously. "Perhaps we should retire for the night?" He asked shakily.

"Yes..." Kurt whispered, and the two, as if the massive ship wasn't sinking and the chaos wasn't insane, ushered themselves through the doors inside.

Despite their calm exteriors, they were screaming in terror in defeat internally.

...

The frigid water sloshed as Kurt made his way to his bed from his closet. Puck was already laying down, waiting patiently for him. The water was rising rapidly, making Kurt quickly adjust himself on the bed in the cold man's arms.

Kurt smoothed the two napkins out carefully on the bedspread before burying himself into Puck's embrace.

"This is-isn't... th-the end... Y-You know..." Puck breathed out, his teeth chattering at a rapid pace. The water was only a foot away from engulfing them.

"Oh y-yeah?"

"Mm-hmmm. We-We'll always... be toge-together Kurt..."

Kurt sobbed. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He wasn't afraid of dying, no. But the thought of never being able to experience a life with Noah was terrifying.

"Wi-Will... you sing fo-for me?" Puck asked, clenching Kurt's hand in his own.

"I.. I don't know... if if I can..."

"Please, Kurt..." Puck whispered. The water was up to the bed now. They watched with anguish as the napkins floated off.

Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath. He knew the words by heart now, he could do this.

_"You're here, there's nothing I fear..._

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way..._

_You are safe in my heart and,_

_My heart will go on and on..."_

...

Fin.


	4. Alternate Ending

**Well, since everyone asked so nicely... X3 ENJOY THE ALTERNATE ENDING!  
**

...

When Kurt opened his eyes he was unhappy to see bright white... everything. He closed his eyes briefly only to snap them open again in realization. He shot up in bed and cried out in pain when his forehead connected with something solid.

"Dang boy!" A familiar voice hissed. "You got a hard head!"

Kurt looked up and his eyes watered when he saw Mercedes rubbing her forehead. "Mercedes! You're alive! You made it!"

"Made what?" Mercedes blinked and then looked down at her navy blue jacket. "The jacket? Yeah, I finished it a week ago. You were the first to see it, remember?"

The brunette male ignored her when he saw the other occupants in the room. Rachel, William, Finn, and that redhead all stood at his bedside, looking just as confused as Mecedes. "Rachel!" Kurt cried, leaning over the bed to glance at her ankle. He briefly grimaced at her shoes. "Your foot! It's okay! Oh, and..." Kurt sniffed, feeling more tears emerge. "William, my dear... I'm so sorry about the rough ending of our..." He sobbed. "Engagement..."

"Woah!" Finn's hands flew in the air as Emma gasped. He turned to Will. "You guys were ENGAGED?"

"I... I... I..." Will looked like a fish out of water.

Kurt then gasped, snapping his head as he looked around the room. "Noah! Where's Noah? He's okay, isn't he?"

"Noah?" Mecedes placed a hand on her hip. "White boy, you hit your head harder than we thought. You mean Puck, right?"

"Would everyone just shut the hell up? Math ends in 20 minutes and I still can't fall asleep." Everyone turned to where the pale blue curtain was pulled aside, revealing Noah Puckerman lounging on an uncomfortable looking cot.

"Noah!" Kurt cried, leaping from the cot and throwing himself at Puck.

"Woah! Hummel!" Puck groaned, prying the brunette off of him. "What the hell?"

Kurt steadied himself on his feet and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Ohhhhhhhhh. It was a dream!" He said in realization. "Wow, that was really vivid." He smoothed out his hair before bending down to grab his designer bag. "Saddest dream I've ever had. Last time I stay up late to watch the Titanic." He giggled before sashaying out of the room.

Everyone stayed where they were, flabbergasted at how easily Kurt had played things off.

Puck shook off the shock before jumping off the cot and rushing from the nurses room, eager to make Kurt's Kate Winslet to his Leonardo DeCaprio. The thought was intriguing.

Fin(n)!

A/N: Kay, so it's probably not the alternate ending you guys were expecting/hoping for. Even before I started writing the fic I knew there would be an alternate ending of Kurt waking up and spazzing out. (Mostly because I wanted the whole "William, I'm sorry our engagement ended so terribly!" thing.)

I really enjoyed writing this, even though I choked myself up quite a bit with it. Now I'm only gonna think of Puck and Kurt when I hear Celine Dion. XD

SOSOSO. If I don't get distracted by fills I may be tempted in doing... DUN DAH NAH NAAAAH! Moulin Rouge Puck/Kurt Style! ('Cause I mean... My favorite movie with my favorite show and pairing? HELLZ YEAH.) The only thing holding me back is the thought of doing another movie based fic isn't very creative on my part. Sure, they're fun but I feel a bit guilty when writing them. What do you guys think?

Puck: We should be lovers!

Kurt: No... Just... no.

Puck: We should be looooovers! And that's a fact. Bitchin'.

...


End file.
